Dil bole Manali
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Daya and Shreya are in Manali on their honeymoon. peep inside to know more. *two shots*
1. Chapter 1

**Dil bole Manali**

 _Shreya rested her head on his shoulder holding his arm affectionately as their flight took off._

"Daya thank you once again for fulfilling my wish." _Shreya whispered,_ "I still can't believe it hum Manali ja rahe hain. Pata hai jab main school me thi tab se hi decide kar liya tha ki honeymoon pe to Manali hi jaungi."

 _Daya gave her a look_. "Tum school me honeymoon ki planning kiya karti thi? Really? To college me kya plan karti hogi main to soch bhi nahi sakta!" _He said holding his head._

 _Shreya lightly hit him in chest._ "Aisa kuch nahi hai ok, school time me mujhe sirf itna pata tha ki shadi ke baad log sath me ghoomne jate hain aur use hi honeymoon bolte hain."

"Oh!" _Daya shook his head_ , "but abhi to pata hai na ki honeymoon pe log actually kya karte hain?" _He whispered against her cheek._

 _Shreya blushed and looked down._ "Han...log ghoomte hain, sight seeing karte hain, shopping karte hain bas aur kya?"

 _Daya nodded,_ "Achha! Manali pahuchne do phir batata hu tumhe ki honeymoon ka asli matlab kya hota hai."

 _Shreya looked into his eyes and smiled. Daya took her hand_. "Achha ye batao tumhe Manali hi itna pasand kyun hai? Agar tum kehti to main tumhe London, Paris, Switzerland kahi bhi le ja sakta tha."

"I know but... Mujhe to Manali hi jana tha!" _Shreya said again resting her head on his shoulder. Daya smiled._

 _Suddenly Daya heard a female voice calling out his name._

"Daya... Is that you? Oh my god!"

 _Shreya raised her head and Daya and Shreya both looked at a lady gaping at Daya surprisingly._

"Sofia...tum? Wow... What a pleasant surprise!" _Daya exclaimed. He turned to Shreya,_ "Shreya this is Sofia. Hum sath me the college me. And Sofia meet my wife Shreya!"

 _Shreya smiled unwillingly and greeted Sofia._

"Nice to meet you." _Sofia said and turned to Daya,_ "Daya tumne shadi kar li aur mujhe invite nahi kiya?" _Sofia complained._

"Oh so sorry Sofia but tumhara koi contact nahi tha. Waise abhi jyada din nahi huye humari shadi ko. Last week hi hui hai humari shadi." _Daya said glancing at Shreya._

"Yes... Aur abhi hum honeymoon pe ja rahe hain!" _Shreya told holding Daya's hand._

"Oh wow! That's great." _Sofia exclaimed._ "Shreya agar tumhe koi problem na ho to kya hum thodi der ke liye seat exchange kar sakte hain. Mujhe Daya se kuch baate karni hain please!"

"Are han kyun nahi Shreya ko kya problem hogi, hai na Shreya?" _Daya said and got a glare from Shreya._

"Sure, why not...thodi der ke liye.." _Shreya muttered and left her seat for Sofia. She shifted herself on Sofia's seat cursing her internally._

 _Sofia and Daya's chatting went on and on. Shreya reminded two-three times to Sofia about her original seat but Daya told her to keep calm and sit quietly._

 _Shreya frowned and closed her eyes as she couldn't see Daya and Sofia laughing and talking to each other._

 _Finally the flight landed and Sofia parted her way saying goodbye to both._

 _Shreya was upset with Daya because all the way he was with Sofia and had neglected her very badly._

"Shreya kya baat hai? Tum baat kyun nahi kar rahi?" _Daya asked finding her upset._

"Kuch nahi bas mera baat karne ka man nahi hai!" _Shreya said curtly._

 _They reached their hotel. The attendant who was carrying their luggage also came to know about Shreya's bad mood._

"Sir lagta hai aapki wife aapse naraj hain."

 _Daya sighed,_ "tumhe bhi pata chal gaya? Ab tum hi batao kya karu main?"

"Sir aap ek kaam kyun nahi karte madam ko wo art and craft fair me lekar kyun nahi jate. Yaha paas me hi hai. Madam ko bahut achha lagega. Thodi bahut shopping karegi to mood apne aap theek ho jayega. Waha aapko hand made articles, antic show pieces aur Manali ki traditional dresses bhi mil jayegi. Aap log traditional dresses me photos khichwa kar apna honeymoon souvenir bhi bana sakte hain. Ladkiyon ko ye sab bahut pasand aata hai." _The attendant told._

"Hmm...you are right!" _Daya nodded._

 _He moved to Shreya,_ "chalo Shreya hum ghoomne chal rahe hain. Tumhe shopping bhi karwa dunga. Ab to mood theek kar lo!" _Daya said embracing her from back._

 _Shreya freed herself._ "Shopping main khud kar lungi. Koi jarurat nahi husband wali formalities karne ki. Flight me to mujhe bhool hi gaye the na... Kaun hu main? Sofia se baate karne me bada maja aa raha tha. Baate khatam hone ka naam hi nahi le rahi thi. Meri seat kisi aur ko dene ki aap soch bhi kaise sakte hain? Flight me to meri taraf ek baar dekha bhi nahi aur yaha bada pyar aa raha hai." _Shreya was continuously murmuring in discontent._

"Shreya, I am sorry. Don't be so childish. Sofia is just a good friend. You are my wife... You are my life!" _Daya said sweetly._

"No...I am not your wife. Main aapko nahi janti aap kaun hain. Hatiye mere samne se." _Shreya said angrily._

 _Daya caught her hand._ "Shreya please!"

 _Shreya jerked him._ "Naam mat leejiye mera. Main nahi hu aapki Shreya. Jaiye apni us Sofia ke paas."

 _Daya sighed._ "Oh god! Kaise manau main iss ladki ko?"

 _Shreya went to change. She wore a beautiful short dress ending above her knees and a round hat._

"You look awesome with this hat!" _Daya said buttering her._

 _Shreya ignored him simply._

 _However they moved to the place where the art and craft fair was organized in the town. Daya was frequently saying sorry but Shreya became adamant and kept ignoring him._

 _When they reached at the fair Shreya was astonished seeing the beautiful stalls there. She was mesmerized with the beautiful location._

 _Daya was relieved seeing her smile._ "Chalo Shreya tumhare liye kuch traditional dresses lete hain. Tum par bahut suit karega." _Daya said._

 _Shreya glared at him._ "Maine kaha na main aapko nahi janti. Main akele shopping kar lungi. Koi jarurat nahi mujhe aapki." _She said and moved from there._

 _Daya moved behind her but soon Shreya got disappeared in the huge crowd._

"Kaha chali gayi? Shreya?" _Daya started looking for her on each and every stall he was passing by but she was nowhere to be seen._

 _Daya called her on phone but she disconnected the call._

 _Daya was irritated now._ "Ye kya pagalpan hai Shreya. Itna bhi kya gussa? Kaha chali gayi? Itne logo ke beech main kaise dhundhuga use?"

 _He stopped on a particular stall and spotted a set of beautiful bangles._ "Shayad ye Shreya ko pasand aaye!" _He thought and purchased the set of bangles for Shreya._ _He turned around and suddenly dashed with someone._

"I am sorry." _He uttered but became surprised seeing her in front of him. He stared at her totally astonished._

 _She was in a beautiful sari and a little jewelry. Her long straight hair falling down her shoulder._

"Shreya? Ye...ye kya look bana rakha hai?" _He chuckled_ , "where did you find this sari? Aur tumhare baal kaise lambe ho gaye? Wig lagayi hai kya?" _He said forwarding his hand to touch her hair._

 _She stepped back looking confounded_. "Excuse me! Ye kya badtameeji hai? Kaun hain aap?"

 _Daya rolled his eyes._ "Oh please Shreya. Chodo na gussa. Abhi tak naraj ho us choti si baat ke liye!" _Daya said holding her by her shoulders._

 _She looked horrified and pushed him._ "Chodiye mujhe. Mera naam Shreya nahi hai. Aapko koi galatfehmi hui hogi."

 _Daya laughed._ "Haha. Achha... Aapka naam Shreya nahi to phir kya hai madam?"

"Mera naam Tashi hai. Tashi Singh." _She said and started moving but Daya grabbed her wrist._

"Achha to naam bhi badal liya. Nice name!" _Daya chuckled_ , "Tashi ji...aap abhi tak naraj hain apne husband se. Maaf kar deejiye na. Please!""

 _She tried to free her wrist._ "Mera hath chodiye. Main kyun naraj houngi apne pati se? Aap kaise jante hain Arjun ko?"

 _Daya laughed_ , "drama queen! Ab ye Arjun kaun hai?"

"Mere husband!" _She said_ , "dekhiye aap jo koi bhi hain agar aapne mere sath kuch bhi galat kiya to Arjun aapko chodenge nahi. Chodiye mera hath. Arjun...Arjun... " _she started shouting._

 _Daya shook his head_. "Shreya stop it. It's getting too much now. Log kya sochenge. Sab dekh rahe hain."

 _She started moving back shouting for Arjun._ "Arjun... Arjun... Kaha ho tum...aahhh!" _Suddenly she felt dizziness and held her head._

 _She was falling but Daya ran and held her in his arms_. "Shreya... Shreya... Kya ho gaya tumhe?" _Daya patted her cheeks. He was shocked finding her unconscious._ "Oh my god! Shreya to behosh ho gayi." _He took her in his arms and moved to his car. He drove her back to their hotel._

 _Here Shreya was busy in shopping._ "Maine Daya ko bola ki mujhe akela chod do to sach me chod diya. Aise insan se kya naraj hona jise theek se manana bhi na aata ho!" _She said sadly. Suddenly she collided with a man on a stall and her shopping bags fell down from her hands._

"Ouch!" _She exclaimed_ , "Andhe ho?" _She shouted._

"Oh I am sor..." _The man stopped abruptly staring at her._ "Tashi? Kaha chali gayi thi tum?" _He looked at her in surprise,_ "Itni jaldi pura look change kar liya?" _He held her shoulders._ "Tumhare baal kaha gaye? Aur ye kya pehan rakha hai tumne? Aaj se pehle tumhe itni choti dress me kabhi nahi dekha."

 _Shreya moved away and waved her hand,_ "hello...are you drunk? Kya bol rahe ho?"

 _He was amazed_. "Tashi.. Ma ne hume bahar ghoomne ke liye permission di iska matlab ye nahi ki tum bahar aakar aise kapde pehno. Waise lag to tum kamaal ki rahi ho!" _He said eying at her._

 _Shreya gritted her teeth_ "Kaun Tashi.. Kaun Ma... Kaisi permission? Kya bol rahe ho tum?" _She shouted. She thought something and became calm._ "Achha ab samjhi. Naya tareeka hai ladkiyon ko chedne ka. Unhe kisi dusre naam se bulao. Galat naam sun kar ladki apna asli naam khud bata degi. Hai na!" _She smirked and caught his collar,_ "look mister.. You better not mess with me. I am inspector Shreya from cid."

 _The man was dumbstruck_. "Tashi... Ye kaisi baate kar rahi ho tum? Kya ho gaya tumhe achanak se han? Main Arjun hu." _He held her hand,_ "lagta hai kisi ne koi jadu-tona kar diya hai tum par. Tum abhi mere sath ghar chalo."

 _Shreya pulled her hand back from his grip._ "Tumhe abhi bhi meri baat samajh nahi aa rahi. Tum jaise lafango ko bina sandal ki maar pade akal nahi aati kya?"

 _Arjun gritted his teeth_. "Tashi bahut ho gaya. Tum mujhe lafanga bol rahi ho. Chup chap ghar chalo. Tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai. Kisi achhe doctor se ilaz karana padega."

 _It was enough for Shreya. She pulled her hand back and slapped him._

.

.

.

 **...to be continued**

 **A/N: Hi guys. I hope everyone knows about Arjun and Tashi. If no, let me tell you. These characters are from Janvi Chedda's previous show 'Tera mujhse hai pehle ka nata koi' telecasted on Sony TV around 2009-10. You can watch it on YouTube and get to know about the characters.**

 **Tashi is a sweet natured girl who is shy and innocent like a child. She is grown up in Manali.**

 **So it's a crossover. Tashi and Shreya look similar by their faces but both are quite opposite in nature.**

 **Daya and Arjun are having great misunderstanding. Let's see their reaction when they come to know the truth and what happens when Shreya and Tashi come face to face.**

 **Next and last part will be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Daya took Tashi in the room and made her lie down on the bed. He called a doctor and moved near her. He took her hand and started caressing her head._

"Shreya aankhe kholo please. Kahi ye bhi tumhara koi natak to nahi."

 _Tashi slowly opened her eyes. But her eyes widened when she found Daya so close to her. He was holding her hand. Tashi jerked his hand and became panicked._

"Tum mere paas kya kar rahe ho? Main yaha kaise aayi? Tum kaha lekar aa gaye mujhe?" _She started shouting._

 _Daya held her by shoulders._ "Shreya tum achanak se behosh ho gayi thi. Isilye main tumhe yaha lekar aa gaya. Ab please ye natak band karo han."

 _Tashi was bewildered_. "Mujhe Arjun ke paas jana hai. Tumne mujhe kidnap kyun kiya? Kiske kehne par kar rahe ho tum ye sab?" _She said and descended down the bed._

"Shreya kaha ja rahi ho? Tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai." _Daya tried to stop her._

"Chodo mujhe!" _Tashi screamed. Daya covered his ears._

 _Meanwhile the doctor arrived._

"Aapne hi phone kiya tha?" _The doctor asked._

"Yes doctor maine hi call kiya tha. Ye meri wife hai. Hum aaj hi Mumbai se aaye hain. I think safar ki wajeh se wo thak gayi hogi isilye behosh ho gayi thi but phir bhi aap ek baar check kar leejiye. Kahi koi serious baat to nahi." _Daya said to the doctor._

"Ji main abhi check karta hu." _The doctor said opening his briefcase._

 _Tashi was horrified. She looked at the doctor._ "Doctor... Doctor ye aadmi jhooth bol raha hai. Main iski wife nahi hu. Main aaj tak apni life me Mumbai gayi hi nahi aur ye keh raha hai ki hum Mumbai se aaye hain. Usne mujhe kidnap kiya hai. Please help me!" _Tashi pleaded to the doctor._

 _The doctor glanced at Daya. Daya shook his head._ "Doctor aap bas apna kaam keejiye. Actually ye mujhse thodi si naraj hain isilye ye drama kar rahi hain. Aur aap hi sochiye agar maine inhe kidnap kiya hota to kya aapko bulata. Kya inka hath-pair aur especially inka muh band karke nahi rakhta!" _He turned to Tashi_ , "Aur Shreya tum kam se kam doctor ke samne to ye drama band karo please!"

 _The doctor was convinced with Daya. He moved to Tashi._ "Dekhiye madam, chup chap let jaiye. Mujhe check karne deejiye please!"

 _Tashi started crying._ "Main samajh gayi. Tum dono mile huye ho." She felt helpless and sat on the bed.

 _The doctor checked her pulse and did some normal check ups. He smiled and turned to Daya_. "Ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai. Thodi weakness hai isilye ye behosh ho gayi thi. Inhe iron aur calcium ki tablets khilana shuru kar deejiye. She is pregnant. Aap daddy banne wale hain. Congratulations!"

 _Tashi was shocked and Daya was even more shocked._

"Aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Shreya pregnant kaise ho sakti hai? Wo itni jaldi pregnant nahi hona chahti thi isilye to hum humesha precaution lekar hi...shayad galti se hum precautions lena bhool gaye honge. Jo bhi hai main to khush hu." _He came out of his thoughts and glanced at Tashi who was sobbing._ "But Shreya khush nahi lag rahi."

 _The doctor left and Daya moved near Tashi. He just hugged her tightly in his arms._ "Shreya I am so happy! Thank you so much." _He planted some kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Tashi cried rubbing her cheeks_. "Tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe kiss karne ki?"

 _Daya smiled and cupped her face._ "Shreya ye to bas kisses hain. Main tumhe bata nahi sakta abhi mujhe tum par itna pyar aa raha hai ki main na bas..." _He leaned in to capture her lips. Tashi placed her hand on his chest and pushed him. She closed her eyes tightly._

 _Daya smiled and cupped her face._ "Jara socho aisa kabhi hota hai kya ki honeymoon par jao aur honeymoon se pehle hi good news mil jaye. I love you so much. Aaj raat humare liye aur bhi special hogi. Aaj main tumhe itna pyar karunga jitna humari suhagrat pe bhi nahi kiya tha." _Daya said mischievously looking into her eyes._

 _Tashi's heartbeat increased. She started crying more._ "Main sirf Arjun se pyar karti hu. Arjun ke alawa mujhe koi hath bhi nahi laga sakta. Samjhe tum!"

 _Daya ignored her words and moved closer._ "I know tum itni jaldi Ma nahi banna chahti thi. But ab jo ho gaya so ho gaya. Mujhe ye bachha chahiye."

 _Tashi cried and pushed him away._ "Just shut up! Ye mera aur Arjun ka bachha hai. Tum door raho mujhse!"

 _Daya sighed_. "Ye kya Arjun-Arjun laga rakha hai tumne. I said stop it."

 _Tashi started crying loudly_. "Mujhe Arjun ke paas jana hai please. Arjun kaha ho tum!"

 _Daya stared at her doubtfully. Tears were continuously rolling on her cheeks. He also felt something strange in Shreya but could not figure it out._

 _Suddenly Tashi felt nausea. She ran to bathroom._

 _Daya moved behind her_. "Shreya are you ok?"

 _Tashi moved in and shut the door._

 _Daya heard her vomiting. He smiled_. "So cute! Shreya are you okay? Darwaja kholo?"

 _Tashi rinsed her mouth and washed her face. She breathed in deeply._

"Shreya darwaja kholo!" _Daya was requesting from outside._

 _Tashi decided to not open the door._ "Main darwaja nahi kholungi. Mujhe tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhni. Chale jao yaha se. Ye darwaja ab tabhi khulega jab Arjun mujhe bachane yaha aayega." _Tashi said aloud._

 _Daya laughed,_ "Shreya tum mujhe darwaja na kholne ki dhamki to mat hi do. 2 minute bhi nahi lagega mujhe ye darwaja todne me. Samjhi tum? Tum darwaja khol rahi ho ya main tod du?"

 _Tashi gasped in fear. She gathered some courage._ "Theek hai. Tod do darwaja. Lekin meri bhi ek baat sun lo. Yaha par phenol ki bottle padi hai. Agar tumne darwaja toda to main ye puri bottle pi jaungi. Tum hoge meri maut ke jimmedar. Todo darwaja." _Tashi shouted challenging him._

"What?" _Daya exclaimed_ , "ye kya bachpana hai? Tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai Shreya. Don't forget tumhare pet me humara bachha bhi hai."

"Tumhara nahi Arjun ka bachha hai ye!" _Tashi roared._

 _Daya just pulled his hair in frustration. He walked away from there. Tashi sat on the floor as she sensed Daya has left. She buried her face in her hands and started crying._ "Arjun please jaldi aao. Kaha ho tum? Main mar jaungi tumhare bina? Pata nahi ye aadmi mere sath kya karne wala hai." _She touched her belly and cried._

o-o-o-o

 _Arjun held his cheek and looked at Shreya._ "Tashi tumne mujhe thappad mara?"

 _Shreya caught his collar._ "Abhi to sirf ek thappad pada hai. Agar abhi bhi tumne mera peecha nahi choda to tum soch bhi nahi sakte tumhara kya anjaam hoga."

 _Arjun sighed_ , "Tashi aisa kyun kar rahi ho tum mere sath? I love you Tashi."

 _Shreya frowned and again slapped him._ "I am married!"

 _Arjun looked at Shreya._ "Dekho Tashi agar ek baar aur tumne hath uthaya na to...

"To kya?" _Shreya said and again raised her hand to slap him._

"Tashi!" _Arjun shouted and caught her hands tightly._ "Bas bahut ho gaya!"

 _Shreya tried to free her hands but Arjun's grip was stronger._ "Chodo mera hath!"

 _Arjun twisted her hands behind her back and embraced her from back. Shreya felt helpless. She was unable to move against him. She struggled to remove his grip. Arjun placed his chin on her shoulder._ "Ab bolo kya karogi?" _He whispered into her ears._

 _Shreya frowned as his face brushed against her cheek._

 _People gathered around the two_. "Are dekho kaise bechari ladki ko pareshan kar raha hai."

 _Shreya looked at the people in crowd._ "Ye aadmi khule aam mujhe ched raha hai. Mera hath pakad kar mujhe ghar le jana chahta hai. Maine bola ki main married hu phir bhi ye mujhe I love you bol raha hai. Ab aap hi log bataiye aise badtameej aadmi ke sath kya karna chahiye."

"Maro ise. Tabhi akal aayegi!" _People shouted._

 _Arjun freed Shreya seeing the people stepping towards him. Some people surrounded Arjun. Shreya smiled victoriously._

"Dekhiye aap log please meri baat suniye. Ye meri wife hai." _Arjun said._

"Jhooth bol raha hai ye!" _Shreya snapped._

 _The men raised their hands to beat Arjun. Suddenly Arjun took out his wallet._ "Ek minute ruk jao." _He showed Tashi's picture in his wallet_. "Agar main jhooth bol raha hu aur ye meri wife nahi hai to inki tasveer mere wallet me kaise ho sakti hai bataiye!"

 _The men saw Shreya's photo in the wallet and looked at Shreya._ "Kya madam kyun jhooth bol rahi hain. Apne pati se naraj hain aur us bechare ko pitwana hi chahti hain to ghar le jaiye akele me darwaja band karke jhadu aur belan se mariye. Kyun sari duniya ke samne iss bechare ki izzat ka faluda kar rahi hain?"

 _The men laughed and started moving from there._

 _Shreya was also shocked_. "Show me!" _She said and saw Tashi's photograph in the wallet. She looked at Arjun in disbelief._ "Impossible! Ye to meri hi tasveer hai lekin main aisi jewelry kabhi nahi pehanti."

"Tashi please, ab to maan jao. Pehchano mujhe. Main tumhara Arjun hu. Hosh me aao. Kyun scene create kar rahi ho?"

"Arjun?" _Shreya uttered. She was still staring at Tashi's picture in wonderment._

o-o-o-o

 _Daya was pacing up and down in the bedroom._ "Kuch to gadbad hai. Shreya aisa kyun kar rahi hai? Aaj se pehle usne aisa kabhi nahi kiya? Shreya mujhse naraj hoti hai to mujhse ladti hai jhagadti hai. Mujhpe chillati hai. Wo mujhe ghar se bahar nikal deti hai but khud ko kabhi is terah se bathroom me lock nahi kar sakti. Kuch to ajeeb hai. Wo mujhse baat karne ko bhi taiyar nahi. Kya karu?" _He thought._

 _Suddenly his phone rang. He saw the called ID and was again shocked._ "Shreya mujhe phone kar rahi hai? Bathroom ke andar se?" _He wondered and received the call._ "Ha to gussa utar gaya ho to ab to darwaja khol kar bahar aa jao. Main yahi hu room me. Phenol ki bottle ko touch bhi mat karna. Agar tumhe aur humare bachhe ko kuch hua to main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga!"

 _Shreya was confused._ "Daya aap kya bol rahe hain? Kaun sa bachha?"

 _Daya was annoyed now_. "Oh please Shreya..." _Suddenly he paused hearing noises in background._ "Shreya ye shor kaisa? Bathroom me tum to akeli ho na!".

 _Shreya gritted her teeth._ "Daya... Aapka dimag kharab hai kya? Main bathroom me nahi yaha fair me hu. Aur aapko pata hai mere sath kya hua. Yaha mujhe ek aadmi mila aur..." _And Shreya explained everything to Daya._

 _Daya held his head and sat on the bed_. "Aur us aadmi ka naam Arjun hai?"

"Han par aapko kaise pata?" _Shreya wondered._

"Shreya kyunki jaise Arjun ko galatfehmi hui ki tum uski wife Tashi ho waise hi maine bhi Tashi ko Shreya samjha aur is waqt wo bechari mere sath hai. Use lagta hai ki maine use kidnap kiya hai. Usne to khud ko bathroom me band kar liya hai. Of god! Ye sab kya ho gaya. Tum jaldi se Arjun ko lekar humare hotel pahucho."

"Ok!" _Shreya said and cut the call._

 _Arjun was staring at her silently. Shreya looked at him smiling._ "Tumhari wife mere husband ke sath hai!"

"What?" _Arjun exclaimed in shock._

"Don't worry. She is safe. Chalo mere sath!" _Shreya said holding his hand._

 _Arjun just followed her._

o-o-o-o

 _Tashi was still in the bathroom and crying sitting on the floor._

 _Shreya arrived with Arjun._

 _Daya saw Shreya and took a sigh of relief._

"Tashi kaha hai?" _Arjun asked worriedly._

 _Daya felt embarrassed._ "I am sorry. Wo Tashi ne khud ko bathroom me band kar liya hai."

 _Arjun moved hurriedly towards the bathroom_. "Tashi... Tashi darwaja kholo. Main aa gaya Tashi. Tumhara Arjun. Darwaja kholo."

 _As soon Tashi heard his voice she got up from the floor and opened the door._ "Arjun... Arjun tum aa gaye!" _She just hugged him and started crying on his chest_. "Arjun tumhe pata hai is aadmi ne mujhe..." _She said pointing at Daya but as her eyes fell on Shreya she went silent._

 _Shreya was also staring at her in surprise with her mouth opened._

 _Both kept staring at each other in shock._

"My god! I can't believe it.!" _Shreya exclaimed staring at Tashi._

"Arjun ye..." _Tashi uttered._

"Ye meri Shreya hai meri wife!" _Daya said smiling._ "Tashi ji I am sorry. Lekin I think aapko samajh me gaya hoga ki jo bhi ab tak hua wo kyun hua?"

 _Tashi understood everything and smiled._

 _Data moved to Arjun._ "Congratulations Arjun! She is pregnant. Tum dad banne wale ho!"

"What? Sach me?" _Arjun exclaimed and hugged Tashi._

 _Daya looked at Shreya,_ "Aur main ye soch kar khush huye ja raha tha ki Shreya pregnant hai aur main dad banne wala hu."

 _Shreya glared at him._ "What? Mujhe nahi pregnant hona itni jaldi. Agar aisa kuch hua to I'll kill you!"

 _Everyone laughed._

 _Daya looked at Arjun._ "Arjun tumhari wife bahut cute hai."

 _Tashi and Arjun both smiled._

 _Arjun glanced at Shreya and held his cheek._ "Aur aapki wife to...bhagwan bachaye!"

 _Daya started laughing guessing what might have happened._

 _Shreya felt embarrassed._ "I am really sorry Arjun!"

"That's ok!" _Arjun said smiling._

"Shreya tumhari koi judwa behan to nahi hai jo tumse bichad gayi ho?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya and Tashi looked at each other. Shreya shook her head,_ "Nahi."

"Meri bhi nahi!" _Tashi said laughing._

"Hmm...but tum dono ka kuch to connection hai warna Shreya tumhara dil humesha Manali-Manali kyun karta rehta tha." _Daya said._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "hmm...ho sakta hai koi pichle janam ka connection ho. But sach me mujhe nahi pata tha Manali aakar mujhe itna bada surprise milne wala hai. I am so happy to meet you Tashi." _Shreya said and both shared a hug._

"Chaliye na sath me lunch karte hain." _Arjun said._

 _All did their lunch together._

"Waise kehte hain ki ek insaan ke 7 humshakl hote hain iss duniya me!" _Shreya said._

 _Tashi thought for a moment._ "Wow. Iska matlab humare jaise dikhne wali 5 ladkiyan aur bhi hain?"

"Shayad!" _Shreya said and all laughed at Tashi's innocence._

"Aap log humare ghar chaliye na. Sab aapse mil kar bahut khush honge." _Tashi said._

 _Shreya and Daya looked at each other._

"Sure Tashi but aaj nahi. Phir kabhi." _Shreya said._

"Aur agar aap log dobara Manali aayenge to please humse contact karna." _Arjun said providing his number._

"Sure! Aur aap dono bhi kabhi Mumbai aaye to hume khatirdari ka mauka jaroor de." _Daya said._

"Achha ab hhm log chalte hain. Ghar pe sab intejar kar rahe honge." _Tashi said._

 _Shreya got up and hugged her._

 _They exchanged greetings and left._

 _Daya and Shreya returned to their room._

 _At night, Shreya was sitting on the bed thinking about Tashi._

 _Daya moved near her._ "Kya soch rahi ho?"

"Tashi ke bare me? Bilkul mere jaisa chehra." _Shreya said._

"Hmm...but she was cuter than you!" _Daya said._

 _Shreya turned to him and hit him with pillow._ "You!"

 _Daya started laughing and pulled her in his arms. Both fell on the bed._

"Aapne Tashi ke sath kuch aisa waisa to nahi kiya na?" _Shreya said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya chuckled_. "Jyada kuch usne karne nahi diya but jab mujhe pata chala ki wo pregnant hai to maine use kiss kiya."

 _Shreya glared at him,_ "Kiss? Kaha par?"

 _Daya kissed her cheek_ , "Yaha par!" _He kissed her other cheek_ , "yaha par!" _He kissed her forehead,_ "yaha par...aur!" _He looked at her lips._

 _Shreya narrowed her brows. Daya smiled,_ "don't worry, Yaha par nahi kiya!" _Shreya smiled. He started kissing her lips._

 _Shreya responded with same love and eagerness. They separated._

"Aapko sach me laga ki main pregnant hu? Aapko sach me bachha chahiye?" _Shreya asked looking into his eyes._

 _Daya kissed her hand_ , "hmm...but agar tumhe nahi chahiye to main tumhe force nahi karunga."

 _Shreya smiled. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Daya took off his shirt and stared at her. Shreya removed her dress._

 _She pulled Daya closer._ "Daya...let it happen. I don't want any precaution today."

 _Daya stared at her surprisingly._ "Are you sure?"

 _Shreya blushed and nodded. Daya pushed her and both fell on the bed holding each other. Daya started kissing her after turning off the lights_.

.

.

 **o-The End-o**


End file.
